Moisture impervious water barriers are used between vehicle bodies and vehicle inner panels to prevent moisture and dust from passing therebetween. One particular location in which water barriers are often used is between the inner and outer door panels of a vehicle door.
The vehicle inner panels often contain moisture absorbing materials, such as cloth or fiberboard, which can be damaged by absorbing water. Electrical circuitry located in cavities between the panels can also be harmed by moisture. Further, it is desirable to prevent dust from reaching the passenger compartment of the vehicle.
Conventionally, a couple of different types of water barriers have been used including plastic barriers and paper barriers covered with water repellant coatings. Adhesives typically are applied to these water barriers so that they may be adhesively secured to a vehicle door. Examples of plastic sheet water barriers are included in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,957,803, 4,588,627, 4,932,315, 4,798,130, and 4,873,132.
Noise, vibration and harshness (NVH) materials may also be located between vehicle components or panels to reduce the transmission of noise from outside the vehicle into the passenger compartment. Barriers made of these NVH materials often made of pressed fiberboard or else a fibrous lint-like sheet of material. These sound barriers may absorb water which adversely affects their structural integrity and sound dampening capability.
Utilizing separate sound and water barriers increases the cost and complexity of manufacturing and repairing vehicles. Accordingly, there is a need for a water barrier which can be economically made and which efficiently inhibits both the transmission of sound and moisture between vehicle body components.